


M.A.G.I.C.

by the_red_one1223



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: How Do I Tag, rewriting an old fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_red_one1223/pseuds/the_red_one1223
Summary: The girls that starred in the MAGIC the Musical have realized for awhile that their auditions were strange and are determined to find out what's going!





	1. Meg

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this old fanfic from a few years ago and I feel like I should try and rewrite it! Basically I was like 'wait how did these comic characters that only appeared in this multi-part comic special get these roles and NOT question it and well, here we are!

Meg Addison was content with how her life was going so far after the rocky start she had after moving to Heatherfield. Well, first was just moving in general because bye old life and friends and hello new life she doesn’t want! Eh, sorta. She likes it now but last year? Pfft, yeah, not so much.

First after getting over the initial idea of moving was finding out her mom was dating her math teacher at Sheffield Institute nearly a month into their stay here. Then there was the struggles of just befriending people that knew each other since they were in diapers at her new school!

But things were starting to turn out ok when she got that new job at that local pizza place because Jason Gardner’s uncle needed some help delivering pizza and what better way to get to know how to find the best short cuts (and get close to the cute guy) than to deliver such amazing food?

But it was thanks to the delivery job that she managed to get one of the main lead roles to an upcoming musical with four other girls, Alicia, Ginger, Iris, and Charlotte and their initials had actually spelled the title: MAGIC.

The four of them managed to hit it off pretty well! They all went to the same school, were all just a grade or two apart with some of the same classes so they could spend time whenever. Everyone was able to bond over the musical, the story of how five girls have to save a magical and dying world with their own powers.

Everything about it was _amazing_! The characters (her favorite would have to be the Lost Princess), the music (the love song between Iris’ character and the love interest and the reprieve when he sacrificed himself brought her to tears) and heck she even joined choir with a few of the actors that were at her school once it was all said and done!

Well, not exactly, ahem, ‘done’. Early on into her new role as an actress, she was confused as how to she even got the role when all she did was show up and deliver pizza.

....and that was it!

And that just bugged her for months on end, even after the play was done and over with! Like, just getting a huge role, even one that the judges themselves gave to her and not the only other audition for this role, Madison Johnson, a local star who’s an insanely good actress that practically seen everywhere media related! Every time she brought this up, the judges just waved it off or got busy with another part of the play.

So she decided to ask after the musical was done. But then finals, the holidays, the start of the new semester all got jumbled up in the mess after the musical was done. Heck, her school was halfway through the spring semester and she only managed to catch a few glimpses of the two judges since then!

Pushing that aside, right now, she was going to ask them, but she was going to have to talk to the rest of MAGIC (er, AGIC?) to find out where these gals were.

The blonde teen peeked into the library to find Iris trying to help Ginger with some history homework as they normally did on Tuesday afternoons. “Just like clockwork,” she mused to herself as she strolled over. She quietly waved as she crouched down beside the table. “Hey, have you guys seen, uh, Will and Corny?” she whispered.

Iris raised an eyebrow at her question. “Didn’t Cornelia tell us that she prefers to be called by her full name?” she asked.

“Yeah, well, I’m in a rush and I don’t wanna keep putting off this question I keep needing to ask them,” Meg huffed in retaliation. “And I keep missing them every time I think I see them!”

“Clearly a conspiracy,” Ginger sarcastically stated as she pulled out her phone. “I can text Alicia and Charlotte since they should have a free period too.” She paused as she was texting before turning towards the crouching teen. “Wait, you have a phone, why aren’t you texting them?”

“My battery died again,” Meg groaned loudly only to be hushed at by the other nearby students. “Sorry, sorry!” she squeaked, opting to slide into the chair beside Ginger. She tucked a braid behind her as she leaned over to see what Ginger was typing. “But yeah, can you ask them if they see either of them to get them to stay for like...five minutes so I can run to where they’re at?”

Iris just looked bemused by all of this. “So what’s this question that you have? It’s not about that science test next period? Meg, are you trying to cheat or find out what questions are on the test again?? I told you to go to the review session-”

Meg ran a hand down her face. “I swear it’s not about the test! It’s about the musical,” she explained. “Like, I can get why you guys got the roles for your part, but I barely auditioned and I somehow beat Madison Johnson!” she explained, laying her head on the table with her arms over her head. When she didn’t hear any snickering like she assumed would happen, she raised her head to see Iris and Ginger having the same look of confusion as they looked at each other. “This is the part where you’re normally supposed to laugh at how absurd the question is.”

The blonde adjusted her glasses with one hand as she pointed the pen she had with the other. “Meg, explain. What do you mean ‘barely auditioned’??” she asked, Ginger just holding the phone up to her face, the quiet and rapid beeps indicating of firing off texts after text filling the silence.

“Well, unless by ‘audition’ you mean ‘I delivered some pizza better than someone who starred in all those detergent and dish soap commercials’, then yes, I totally did ‘auditioned’,” Meg explained, using air quotes to help enunciate her point. “Seriously, that’s all I did, and next thing I know, boom, big role in a fancy musical meeting you guys for the first time!”

Ginger pulled herself away from her phone after sending one last text to say, “but that’s what happened to me! I was at a barbeque with my family and the next thing I know, Will came up to me asking if I could audition real fast for the part of the Fire Guardian! Y’know, _after_ nearly burning my hair off.”

The duo looked over at Iris who was lost in thought. “Iris?” Meg asked, watching as the taller blonde bit at the ends of her fingernails. “You there?”

“I...was also asked to audition by Cornelia and someone else. The girl that helped with the costumes? Hay Lin? They came over at the shop, Cornelia yelled, ‘you’re perfect’ after I did a few lines at their request...then I got the role of the Earth Guardian.”

“That is soooo weird,” Ginger said, picking up the phone again as it buzzed. “Charlotte and Alicia are saying similar stuff, like how one of the judges or someone and a judge came up to them, asked them for a few lines and they also got the part. Also, Charlotte’s saying it’s clearly an alien conspiracy. That’s getting a ‘like’.” She looked up to see Meg and Iris with weird looks. “Look, I’m not ruling out aliens...but it _might_ be aliens.”

Meg groaned as she slumped over the table. “What is even going on??” she moaned quietly. “I just want to figure out how I’m more qualified than Madison freaking Johnson!”

Iris reached over the table and patted her head. “Hey, we’ll figure this out! We just need to see if the others will see Cornelia or Will or maybe one of the people that they hang out with-”

Ginger bolted straight up from her seat as she haphazardly dumped everything into her book bag. “Meg, Charlotte just spotted the girl that approached her, that script writer, uh, um, Ida!”

“Irma,” Iris corrected as Meg got up and started to jog in place beside her. “And why are you going??”

“Because this is the mystery that has to be solved and if we all work together, we’ll find the answer! Not to mention we have like, ten minutes to get there and to our next class immediately after that!” the redhead stated before dashing towards the door. “Try to keep up!” she yelled behind her.

Meg quickly ran after her, feeling sorry that she had to leave a distraught Iris behind to deal with the angry students and librarian. She looked behind her as she exited the room to see Iris running after them with her things in her arms.

Looks like the real mystery of finding out how MAGIC was form was just now getting started!


	2. Charlotte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot to mention this in the first chapter but I'm going to be naming the chapters after the main character of that particular chapter's focus. If it gets too confusing for you guys, I'll change to numbers.

Charlotte Robins closed her phone and shoved it into her pocket as she eyed her target, Irma Lair. The brunette was chatting away with the costume designer of the play, Hay Lin. She was kinda confused by that name because it’s like are you saying Hay Lin’s full name since her parent’s last names are Lin or is her name Hay Lin Lin?

But she was more confused about the fact that these two know something, and she needed to figure out what exactly they know about the group. Or at the very least stall them until Meg or someone from the group got here.

How was...going to be the issue. She could use the old ‘can I borrow your notes’, trick but she wasn’t even in their classes, much less share the same teachers for the subjects they did share. The only other option was to just be up front, but how they’ll react without them thinking she’s crazy (well, crazier) than usual was....

“Screw it, this is the only option,” she said, confidently strutting over to the duo. She stretched her arms and wrapped it around their shoulders, not too tightly, but hopefully tight enough so they didn’t escape easily. “Hey buddies, old pals of mine!” she cheered, grinning as the two squealed. “Sooooo things have been kiiiiinda crazy with life and stuff, but ya see, I had some....questions!”

“Is it ‘what toothpaste you use’?” Irma asked, Charlotte blushing at that. She knew she forgot to do something during lunch! “I’m kidding!” she quickly said, the bluenette noticing that Hay Lin was glaring at Irma. “But how can we help?”

“Mostly about the play because, you were the one who spotted me, right? The gal that brought me over to meet with the judges, got the approval, badabing, badaboom, I’m in the musical?” she asked, watching as the girls eyed each other. “So, my question is....why did ya approach me? I didn’t exactly audition under....conventional means. Not that it’s a bad thing, but you kinda, just...y’know, I heard it happened to a few other girls. Mainly the main leads, the other Guardians.”

Hay Lin coughed as Irma whistled innocently. Really? That’s all you have to respond with? “Well...” the petite Asian girl started to say. “You know what I heard?” Charlotte raised an eyebrow, wondering where she was going with this. “I heard you were ticklish!”

Charlotte squealed as the girl had managed to reach her hand to her vulnerable side, causing her to release the two teens. Oh that was the biggest mistake she could’ve made in the last few minutes.

“Am-scray!” Irma yelled, the duo booking it out of the area as quick as they could before Charlotte could recover. Charlotte rubbed her side before running after the two, refusing to let them get away because the others were counting on her! They needed someone that knew the judges or something to figure out this mystery! 

She watched as they fled into the nearest bathroom, the girl hot on their trail as she burst through the door. The room was pristine, sharp cleaning chemicals in the air. It was nice, but who used the bathroom at school outside of freshening up one’s makeup? But, the stalls were opened, the room was empty, and she just couldn’t see where either girl was at. She rubbed her eyes as she looked around. This....was the right room she followed them in, right? She peered into the garbage can, double checked the stalls and scratched her head. They literally disappeared into thin air!

Her phone buzzed as she fished it out of her pocket, grimacing as it was a text from Ginger asking where she was. Spinning around in a circle to see if she somehow missed them in some obvious spot or position didn’t do her any favors. “They’re not gonna like this...” she lamented.


	3. Alicia

“Ok, so let’s recap on what we know,” Alicia Nelson said, writing down on the whiteboard in the empty classroom. The group had reconvened after school and after they had managed to tell their workplaces that they weren’t able to come in, under the guise of ‘tutoring’ and it wasn’t that far off. They were still at the school after all. They just...may have managed to steal one of the classrooms that should be locked at this time, thanks to the fact that Charlotte knew how to use (and something that Alicia didn’t want to know about her friend) a pick lock on a door. Considering the circumstances of everything, she wished that she didn’t have to skip work to do this. 

“First off, we know that Will and Cornelia were judges so they knew who was in and who wasn’t,” Alicia started, writing that down on the board. “Secondly, we know that Irma and Hay Lin were with them when they came to some of us for an audition so we can’t just rule out that this was just limited to just those two.”

Charlotte quickly waved her hand, adding, “oh oh oh! They’re also really good at disappearing! A minor bullet point if you will.” She frowned and crossed her arms. “I know they went in there...but how did they even leave?”

Alicia sighed as she just wrote it down. “Good at disappearing...there’s clearly something else we’re missing.”

Meg groaned from her spot on the desk, “Tell me about it! If I had known this had effected all of the main characters, I would’ve pushed for this a lot sooner! So what are we missing?? They clearly all worked with everyone in the musical so who knows if they did this to everyone involved!”

The tall brunette’s eyes narrowed, leaning against the desk. Meg was right about this, but what was the piece missing? “It has to be something obvious, something that connects them...something like-”

“The Dance Academy?” Iris’ voice asked, all their heads whipping towards her. “I mean, that’s how we all met so wouldn’t it stand to reason that they may have met there? Or at least someone would know about them if they joined roughly the same time as us.”

Ginger slapped her forehead as she exclaimed, “oh my god! I’m so dumb!” She quickly pulled out her phone and with a few taps on the screen, the teen had a website up. “The blog! Hay Lin runs it and had to talk to one of the people that did the filming and photos that are posted on there! The person that did that helped with the dancing for most of the scenes!”

“Taranee! I remember her!” Meg grinned because now they were getting somewhere. “She really helped me get that dance routine for when we were doing that marketplace song and oh my god she’s soooo nice! I think she told me that she was actually going there for lessons before the contest was announced and wanted her friends to join too!” A mischievous grin wormed its way on her face as she added, “and guess who all were there when I showed up at her house with the pizza right before I joined the cast?”

“The same friends we’ve been looking at? What were the odds?” Alicia grinned as well, because now they had a new lead to follow, a new angle and why was Charlotte poking her shoulder? “Yeah?” she asked, looking down at the bluenette.

“Can I see the marker for a sec? Thanks!” she said, yoinking it out of Alicia’s hand even though there was another one right there at the board. She muttered to herself, staring at the whiteboard as though she was thinking of something, wrote down the names of the girls they knew were involved on the board, grabbing the different colored marker on the small railing.

**W** ill, **I** rma, **T** aranee, **C** ornelia, **H** ay Lin.

**M** eg, **A** licia, **G** inger, **I** ris, **C** harlotte

And right underneath each initial of the names was underlined with the red marker.

**WITCH**

**MAGIC**

Charlotte turned back towards the teens with a confused look as she shrugged. “This can’t be a coincidence, right?” she asked as the teens looked to each other with the same look.

Alicia watched as Ginger was quickly taking pictures with her phone and Meg fidget with her necklace. The one that was already matching the Eye of Rakardank’s description before the shorter teen was signed on as the Leader and it was used as one of the main props. What were the odds? But they were jumping ahead, they needed solid evidence, something to make sure that the five of them weren’t just going on a wild goose chase.

“Only one way to find out...” she started to say, Ginger giving the thumbs up. She swiftly picked up the eraser and used it to erase the board of their writings; they don’t need to get caught up in detention for this. “Let’s head to the Academy and search for clues, MAGIC,” Meg ordered.


End file.
